The present invention relates to managing transaction processing systems, more particularly to integrating transactional operations into an event-driven polyglot language runtime environment.
As requirements of end users change, new computer programming paradigms are created to fulfill these requirements. Because of advancements in internet technology and mobile phones, application developers attempt to develop and release applications as quickly as possible, thereby triggering a development of a new set of programming languages. The new programming languages allow software development to avoid the lifecycle of (1) code, (2) compile, (3) link, (4) test, and (5) deploy and instead use (1) code, (2) test, and (3) deploy because the new programming languages are dynamically typed and interpreted, which allows development time to be significantly compressed.
Due to their ease of use and the expressive power they provide to software developers, many of the new programming languages have rapidly expanded beyond the particular purposes for which they were originally designed. As one example, the JavaScript® programming language was originally written as a language to be embedded in a web browser to provide web pages with a limited set of programmable content, but the recent popularity of the JavaScript® language with developers has caused its use to be expanded from the browser to the server side and to the data center. By using frameworks such as the Node.js® runtime environment, the JavaScript® language is now a high quality server side programming language. JavaScript® is a registered trademark of Oracle America, Inc. located in Redwood Shores, Calif. Nodejs® is a registered trademark of Joyent, Inc. located in San Francisco, Calif.
Many enterprise customers have existing applications that are transactional applications, many of which use transactional middleware platforms. These transactional middleware platforms are well-integrated with traditional programming languages in existing procedural and object oriented transaction processing systems.